


Be my Alpha

by sspideypools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, los nombres de la manada son inventados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideypools/pseuds/sspideypools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Stiles es un Omega desterrado y Derek es un Alpha que le da hogar en su manada. Y el amor no tarda en surgir entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Alpha

Stiles caminaba sin rumbo, solo. Llevaba horas caminando por la ruta vacía y desierta esa noche. Era una noche de invierno. Las lágrimas habían parado y se sentían como fuego contra sus mejillas. No tenía frío, eso era una ventaja de ser hombre lobo, el tener calor corporal.

La luna llena esa noche era su única compañía. Pensó en convertirse, para poder entrar al bosque. Pero, ¿y si algún Alpha o Beta andaba por ahí? Lo último que quería era pelear, directamente no le gustaba. 

Y esa fue una de las razones de por qué su manada lo había desterrado. Por no cumplir con las normas y costumbres de todo hombre lobo. Pero Stiles siempre supo que el era diferente, recuerda que cuando nació no le gustaba lo que era y más de una vez deseo ser solo un humano. Lo deseaba hasta ahora, sobre todo ahora. 

El cartel de "Bienvenidos a Virginia" apareció en su campo visual. Lo sorprendió, había caminado mucho. Desde Beacon Hills hasta acá. 

Diviso una casa a lo lejos, olfateó un poco y no olió nada raro alrededor y mucho menos dentro de esta. Parecía abandonada y antigua. Camino hacía ella e intento entrar, sorprendiéndose que esta no se encontraba con seguro. Ni si quiera puso un pie dentro de ella cuando su cuerpo cayo fuertemente contra el piso del porche, gracias a la fuerza de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa?—gruñó una voz y por la oscuridad de la noche, Stiles solo pudo ver sus ojos rojos.

Sabiendo así que era un Alpha quién lo tenía contra el piso.

—L-lo siento, no me mates, por favor—pidió Stiles, desesperada mente—Solo soy un Omega.

La nariz del Alpha bajo su cuello, olfateando detrás de su oreja izquierda. Stiles tembló ante esta acción, estremeciéndose bajo el duro cuerpo de aquel Alpha. El Alpha se levantó, dándole espacio al castaño para que lo haga. Stiles rápidamente lo hizo y se alejo lo más posible, marcando una gran distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—gruñó el hombre, cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Stiles noto que eran de color verde, de uno ni muy claro ni muy oscuro. Quedo mirándolo por un rato hasta que el Alpha volvió a gruñir, tiñendo sus ojos de rojo otra vez.

—Pensé que estaba abandonada, no olí a nadie adentro—contestó Stiles, rápidamente.

El hombre asintió—Sí, esta bajo un hechizo. Y este hechizo permite que ningún hombre lobo pueda oler o diferenciar el olor de la casa. Ningún hombre lobo que no sea de mi manada. No entiendo como pudiste si quiera cruzar el porche.

El castaño se alzó de hombros—No lo sé entonces. Ya me voy, no quiero tener problemas.

El Alpha vio bajar al pobre y mediocre Omega del porche, fue ahí cuando hablo—No deberías andar solo, siendo un Omega.

Stiles se giró a mirarlo—Puedo cuidarme solo, caminaré hasta llegar a la ciudad.

—Tus sentidos están muy debilitados. Ni si quieras podrías responder ante un ataque—decía el Alpha.

—Veré como me arreglo—murmuró Stiles, predisponiéndose a seguir caminando.

El Alpha ordenó—Entra, pasarás la noche aquí.

El castaño giró a verlo sorprendido—¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso.

El Alpha solo tuvo que mirarlo con sus ojos rojos para que Stiles volviera hacía el porche. El Alpha entro en la casa y Stiles lo siguió a una distancia notable. Las luces estaban apagadas hasta que el otro hombre lobo las prendió. Stiles se giró hacía él para mirarlo. E inmediatamente se arrepintió. Aquel hombre lobo era el Alpha más atractivo que había visto en su vida, y eso que había visto muchos. Se sonrojó rápidamente al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en como se vería aquel Alpha sin ninguna de aquellas prendas que tenía encima. Debía calmarse, porque sabía que el Alpha podía oler su excitación.

—Soy Derek Hale— habló el moreno, presentándose.

Stiles tragó saliva —Y yo soy Stiles Stilinski.

Derek se movió por la casa hacía lo que parecía la sala de la casa. Lo vio sentarse en el sillón. Derek le hizo un gesto a que se sentará en uno de los individuales. Y Stiles rápidamente lo obedeció.

— ¿De dónde eres? — preguntó el moreno detenidamente.

El castaño tragó saliva —De Beacon Hills.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido—Caminaste mucho.

Stiles se alzó de hombros—No me dí cuenta.

El silencio predominó en ellos. El castaño sentía la mirada ardiente y penetrante sobre él y esto lo ponía rojo y nervioso. Tenía la mirada en sus manos, no quería levantar la y encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Alpha. 

—¿Por qué te echaron?—preguntó Derek, luego de un rato de silencio.

—Porque no seguía las costumbres y mi papá se cansó de mí rebeldía así que solo me desterró—contestó el castaño, entristecido.

Derek pudo sentir la tristeza del castaño así que rápidamente cambió de tema.

—Ya se van a despertar los demás—comentó el Alpha.

Stiles levanto la mirada al verlo—¿Cuántos son?

—En total conmigo, somos seis. Mi mamá, mis hermanos, la novia de mi hermano mayor y mi sobrina de trece años—respondió Derek.

—¿Y por qué se levantan a esta hora?—volvió a preguntar Stiles, visiblemente curioso.

Derek suspiró—Porque no les gusta dormir de noche a diferencia de mí. 

Stiles solo asintió y escuchó pasos provenientes de arriba. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, de unos cuarenta o cincuenta y tantos, bajo de la escalera refregándose los ojos. 

—¿Miembro nuevo?—preguntó la dulce mujer, entrando de la sala—Te olí ni bien entraste, hueles de maravilla cariño. Soy Talia, la mamá de este feo Alpha que te dio la bienvenida.

El castaño rápidamente se paró a saludarla—Hola señora, soy Stiles y no...

—No esta en la manada, solo le di asilo por esta noche—lo interrumpió Derek, rápidamente.

—Y que bien haz hecho hermano—dijo una cuarta voz, entrando a la sala.

Stiles observó a un moreno llegar a ellos. Notó rápidamente que era el hermano de Derek, hermano menor. Por lo menos dos años de diferencia entre ellos. 

—Hola guapo, soy Damian—se presentó el chico.

A diferencia de Derek, Damian tenía ojos azules y hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era atractivo, sí, pero no como Derek.   
El castaño sonrió de lado, sonrojado—Un placer, soy Stiles.

Damian le sonrió coqueto. Al momento bajo una chica morena, a quién Stiles supuso que era la sobrina de 13 años de Derek. Detrás de ella bajaba una mujer joven junto a otro hombre. El hermano de Derek y su novia.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—sonrió la mujer joven.

—Bienvenido—habló el nombre mayor—Soy William, ella es mi esposa Anne y ella es nuestra hija Luna. 

Stiles los saludó educada mente y se permitió mirar hacía Derek. Luego todos lo hicieron.

—Creo...—comenzó Derek, nervioso—....que podrías quedarte más que una noche. 

El resto de la familia festejó ante eso. Stiles les había inspirado confianza, solo era un pobre y triste Omega solitario, qué lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de confianza y unión. 

Derek observó como su manada comenzó a hablar amenamente con el castaño, como si lo conociesen de toda la vida. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo. Observó y sintió que la tristeza se alejaba un poco y se deleito con escuchar los latidos tranquilos del castaño, a comparación de como lo había encontrado. 

Solo se quedará unos días y nada más, ¿verdad?

***

Casi un año después.

Esos días se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses y ya estaba cerca de cumplir un año el castaño con esa hermosa manada.

Navidad llegó y con ello Stiles cumplía casi un año con la manada, se sentía tan feliz. Y enamorado, porque así se consideraba como estaba con respecto al Alpha de la manada. 

Aquel Alpha malhumorado que lo había estrellado contra el piso del porche cuando intentó entrar a su casa, que había pegado su duro cuerpo contra el suyo y... ya se estaba desviando. Tenía que controlar su excitación, porque todos podían olerla. Y es más lo hacían y no decían nada, excepto Luna. La primera vez fue cuando se chocó contra Derek cuando este salía del baño envuelto solo con una toalla blanca a su cintura. Stiles lo había visto a todo su esplendor a pesar de la toalla que cubría su virilidad. Derek lo quedo mirando fijamente, observando como los ojos del castaño recorrían su cuerpo mojado por pequeñas gotas.

Hasta que apareció Luna.

—Apaga la cafetera Stiles, que el agua calienta—dijo la chica de 13 años, burlándose.

En ese momento Derek había reído y Stiles se había sonrojado de sobre manera, pidió permiso y se encerró en su cuarto rápidamente. Esa noche no bajo a la cena, no quería ver la cara de Derek luego de que este haya sentido su excitación como una quinceañera. 

En fin, momentos como esos siguieron repitiéndose para la incomodidad del castaño. Pero no solo así fue como se enamoro del moreno. Se enamoro de la manera en como protegía a su manada, como cuidaba de ella, con el cariño que los trataba. Lo dulce que era con su madre y sobrina. Lo divertido que podía llegar a ser cuando nadie se lo esperaba. Pero sobre todo, cuando era Derek, no Derek el Alpha, solo Derek. 

Y por más que quiera ocultarlo, sabía que Derek ya lo sabía. Que ya lo había notado en su aroma, en sus acciones o simplemente escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón cada vez que le habla o mira.

Ahora, se encontraba terminando de preparar la cena familiar. Ese también se volvió su papel, ser el cocinero de la familia cuando las mujeres no podían. Sabía que cocinaba bien y que se le daba, así que está feliz que al resto le guste su comida. 

Dejo la cena enfriándose y salió a la sala, para encontrar a Damian con un muérdago en su mano. 

—No jodas Damian—gruñó Derek, desde el sillón.

Su hermano menor ignoró y se acercó a Stiles, colocando el muérdago justo sobre sus cabezas. Damian también había sido un caso especial durante ese año, siempre atrás del castaño. Insistiéndole, hasta ya le pidió a Stiles tener sexo, algo que este rápidamente se negó. Con él único Hale que Stiles se acostaría, sería Derek. Lo juraba por todos los Santos que existían. 

—El muérdago es tóxico para nosotros—comentó Stiles, mientras Damian le sonreía coqueto.

Talia suspiró y miró hacía Derek, pidió permiso y fue a la cocina. Luna no tardó en acompañar a su abuela. William y Anne se encontraban arriba, preparándose para la cena. Pero Stiles sabía que todos sentían la tensión crecer entre los hermanos Hale.

—No es como si te lo metieras en la boca—se burló Damian—Solo es un beso, ¿por la manada?

Stiles lo miró detenidamente para luego terminar asintiendo. Solo sería un roce y por fin Damian lo dejaría en paz. Damian sonrió victorioso y tomo de la cintura al castaño, acercándose a él. Stiles cerro sus ojos, esperando. 

—Es mío—dijo Derek, tomando el brazo del castaño y alejándolo de su hermano.

Stiles se asustó al escuchar gruñir a Derek hacía Damian. El otro chico dio un paso atrás, intimidado al ver los colmillos y ojos rojos de su hermano, gruñiéndole a él. 

—Pues ya era hora, si no lo reclamabas iba a ser mío—comentó Damian desafiante, para luego salir de la casa.

Al momento, salió Luna entusiasmada.

—¡Cenamos afuera familia!—gritó la chica, para luego salir seguida por Talia quién sonreía también.

William y Anne bajaron corriendo la escalera y Stiles miraba atónito lo que pasaba a su alrededor. William cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolos solos. Se dio cuenta que Derek aún tenía su brazo fuertemente sujetado. Levantó su mirada hacía él y se encontró con sus ojos rojos pero sin sus colmillos fuera. 

—-¿Qué paso?—susurró Stiles, poniendo su mano sobre la de Derek en su brazo, para sacarla.

Derek lo soltó y dio un paso hacía atrás—Nada, ve con ellos.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido—¿Cómo que nada? Derek dime.

—Ve con ellos y punto—ordenó Derek, caminando hacía las escaleras.

Al moreno rápidamente lo detuvo, tomando su brazo—No, lo haré si me explicas que acaba de pasar.

—No puedes besar a Damian—contestó Derek, furioso.

—¿Por qué no? Solo era por el muérdago—contestó Stiles, enfureciéndose. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ansioso por la respuesta de Derek. 

Derek se giró a mirarlo, serio—Porque yo lo digo. 

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Stiles, nervioso y miedoso por atreverse a llegar tan lejos.

—Porque soy tu Alpha—respondió Derek.

El castaño negó, sonriendo de lado—No, no lo eres.

Los ojos de Derek se tiñeron de rojo al escucharlo, logrando que Stiles se arrepienta de haberlo dicho. 

Ahora si que era hombre muerto. 

Vio a Derek acercarse a él, eliminar la distancia que los separaba solo con dos zancadas. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, esperando el golpe por haber desafiado al Alpha. Pero este nunca llegó, en cambio, lo que sintió fue los labios de Derek chocando contra los suyos, en un beso lleno de pasión.

Stiles gimió de sorpresa ante esto, pero no se separó. Le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión que Derek lo había empezado.

Eso era lo que Stiles había esperado y soñado desde ya casi un año.

—No me tengas miedo—susurró Derek, al separarse de él.

Stiles lo tomó de la remera, evitando que el moreno se alejará de su cuerpo—Nunca lo hice.

Derek le sonrió, para luego volver a besarlo. Aquellos besos tiernos y primerizos no tardaron en volver pasionales y calientes. Derek había levantado a Stiles, sin dejar de besar lo y lo había llevado hasta la habitación de este. Durante el camino, Stiles se deshizo de su remera y la de Derek, tirándola por ahí. Derek lo recostó en su cama y se quito sus pantalones y luego los de Stiles, quedando los dos en interiores.

Stiles abrió sus piernas dándole a Derek lugar en ellas.

—No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde que quisiste entrar a mi casa, hace casi un año—comentó Derek, dejando besos por el cuello del castaño. 

Stiles gimió—Y desde que llegué, estoy enamorado de ti.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente. Terminaron por desnudarse y comenzaron a frotarse entre sí, entre besos y susurros. Derek se estiró hasta su mesita de luz a por el lubricante.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante esto—¿Cómo sabías que el lubricante estaba ahí?

—Se que te follas con tus dedos pensando en mí—susurró Derek, engreídamente al momento que metía un dedo dentro del castaño.

El castaño arqueó su espalda, pidiendo más—Oh, Derek.

Derek preparó rápidamente al castaño. Cuando terminó, levanto las piernas de Stiles , envolviéndolas a su cintura. Posicionó su polla en la entrada del castaño.

—Dime que es lo quieres—pidió Derek, tanteando, haciendo retorcer al castaño bajo su cuerpo.

Stiles arqueó su espalda—Que me folles.

El moreno negó, logrando que Stiles lo mirará—No, lo que en verdad quieres. 

El castaño se sonrojó furiosamente, para luego asentir—Quiero que seas mi Alpha y que me hagas el amor, que me reclames como tuyo porque lo soy.

Derel sonrió felizmente y mientras comenzó a entrar en el castaño, se inclinó a besarlo.

—Te amo, Stiles—susurró Derek contra sus labios, justo al momento en que entraba por completo dentro de Omega.

Stiles arqueó su espalda hacía atrás, con gusto—Y yo a ti, Derek. 

Esa noche Derek le hizo el amor, como lo pidió Stiles. Lo reclamó lentamente y dulcemente , sin apuro alguno, porque como había dicho el castaño, el ya era suyo. 

Y cuando Derek se vino dentro de Stiles y este sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo, bajo aquella luna llena de Navidad, se convirtió en el Alpha del castaño. De esa manera, de la manera más íntima que podía haberlo hecho, que solo los Alphas lo hacían cuando encontraban a su pareja o compañero.

Y Derek lo había hecho. 

***

Stiles fue el único en enterarse, tres semanas después de su noche de unión con Derek. Toda la manada se enteró antes que él y no le molestaba, es más estaba feliz. Feliz de que muy pronto concebiría el resultado de su amor con Derek.

—Estoy embarazado—le había dicho a Derek, cuatro semanas después de su noche juntos.

Derek sonrió de lado, acercándose a abrazarlo—Lo sé, solo quería que tu me lo digas.

Stiles lo miró sorprendido—¿En serio?

—Sí, quería saber como reaccionabas. Sí querías tenerlo—contestó Derek, sonriendo dulcemente.

El castaño lo miró ofendido—¿Cómo no voy a querer tenerlo?

—Lamento por dudar de ti—se disculpó Derek, inclinándose a besarlo—Gracias Stiles, te amo a ti y a nuestro futuro hijo.

Stiles le sonrió enternecido—Y yo igual, Derek.

Los meses pasaron rápido y con la ayuda de su manada, Stiles sobrellevó el embarazo sin problemas. Obviamente, tuvo sus momentos y síntomas. Como cuando le agarraba antojo de chocolate a las tres de la mañana y Derek, en compañía de Damian, iba a conseguirle uno. Bah, no uno, una bolsa entera. 

La manada se había fortalecido con la esperada llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Derek y Danian pudieron arreglar sus diferencias, entendiendo este último que Stiles era de su hermano y que ya no podía rodear tras el, porque si no desataría a el Alpha y Derek no se molestaría en controlarse. 

Pocos meses antes del nacimiento del bebé, se pudo saber que era varón. Y como siempre, todos se enteraron antes que Stiles. Los sentidos del hombre lobo estaban débiles y sensibles, por lo que no podía percibir las cosas con la misma rapidez que el resto de la manada como antes. 

Derek dejó que el castaño eligiera el nombre de su primogénito. Stiles se paso toda una noche buscando nombres, para por fin decidirse por Tomas.

Tomas nació un día de lluvia. Stiles había terminado muy cansado, pero no tardó en curarse y menos en recuperar también sus sentidos.

Tomas era hermoso, tenía el color del cabello de Stiles y los ojos de Derek. Definitivamente era la combinación perfecta de los dos.

Ahora, con seis meses, era tremenda mente mimado y terco. Pegado a Stiles. Tomas se negaba a dormir en su cuna, reclamando su lugar entre medio de sus padres. Era muy malcriado por el resto de la manada, todo el día andaba en los brazos de ellos. Debido al ser hombre lobo, ya a los cuatro meses podía gatear solo. 

—Ya se durmió—sonrió Stiles, mirando hacía Derek.

Derek miró hacía su hijo, quién se encontraba dormido en medio de ambos—Como todo un rey. 

—Nuestro rey—corrigió Stiles, rápidamente.

—Sí, pero yo sigo siendo tu Alpha—decía Derek—Debo estar primero que Tomas.

Stiles se tragó su risa—No puedo creer que estés celoso de tu hijo, Derek.

El moreno rió por lo bajo—Sabes que los amo a los dos, ¿verdad?

El castaño asintió y se inclinó, sin tocar a su hijo, a besar a su Alpha que se encontraba del otro lado.

—Y nosotros a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot es originalmente Ziam y es mío así que solo lo adapte a Sterek. Enjoy :)


End file.
